


James

by anaxnet



Series: Reunion [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, commander kids find out their fathers are alive, gabriella..... not so much, he talks to his father, james is a bit upset but understands why, she also avoids him the fuck otta him, she hates her father now so, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxnet/pseuds/anaxnet
Summary: James finds out his father is very much alive





	James

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write gabriella's first but i was halfway writing this one so i said fuck it, also sorry if the ending is weird i didn't know how to end it.

James let out a pain filled grunt as mercy popped his shoulder back in quietly thanking her with a sheepish grin on his face. “Thanks angela sorry for wasting your time”. Angela shook him off with a wave letting a smile place itself on her face “Nonsense james no time was wasted, however i do believe you have a guest” she finished making james turn around in confusion to see his best friend. He let a smile reach his face before a worried look replaced it, gabriella herself had a look on her face he rarely saw and it wasn’t one that he liked very much. “Gabriella” he let out slowly his voice cautious. “I need you to come with me james” his best friend spoke before turning to leave not giving him much of a choice but to follow her. His thought began to fill his head wondering if everything was okay. 

She didn’t speak the whole time they walked, and she seemed on edge making James grow concerned as they reached one of the meeting rooms. Gabriella opened the door motioning for him to go first. Reluctant he walked through eyes glancing over until he saw the vigilante that had joined the reformed group back facing them. Gabriella cleared her throat making the man jump slightly before facing them; James who was confused looked back at the girl next to him who refused to meet eye contact him. “James… just know that I’m sorry i kept it from you i was dealing with my own reunion” Gabriella spoke quietly placing a hand on his shoulder “I’ll be outside if you need me or even want to talk to me after.” 

James watched as Gabriella nodded at soldier:76 before leaving the room. James himself moved back to the vigilante the awkwardness filling the air. “Any reason why you wanted to talk to me or are you just going to stare” he spoke internally beating himself up at the defensive tone he used. The man in front of him let out a small chuckle confusing James even more before he moved to the visor that covered his face. Right, James always wondered soldier:76’s face looked like. Only a few knew from what Gabriella had told him, and one of the few being herself that knew. 

He never questioned it respecting the older man’s privacy, but it seemed like soldier:76 wanted James to know who he was as well.  James started at the man in front of him for what seemed like forever until he felt a hand on his face wiping away tears that he hadn’t realized were there. He quickly pushed the hand away backing up slightly “Don’t touch me” clenching his hands he called out to Gabriella. “Did you know” James spoke as calmly as he could, Gabriella opened her mouth to try and calm him but he shot her a look making her stay silent. “Gabriella did you know” “Yes” she finally answered making James close his eyes for a moment before walking away from her slamming the door behind him.  

* * *

“He’ll come around jack” Gabriella said looking over to jack who held his visor in the palm of his hand. “Just give him time we both know that’s all he needs until James decides to come see you.” all the man did was nod in response making her sigh. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear” she mused when James showed up in the doorway. Gabriella patted jack’s knee before walking towards the doorway to leave.“Fix your relationship with him, one of us should have their father next to them” she whispered to him finally leaving. 

* * *

James gave a small smile at Gabriella's request before she left leaving James and the older man alone. “I’d ask why you didn’t say you were alive but i know you had your reasons” he spoke moving to sit next to him. “So Gabriel is alive to” James asked thinking back to how Gabriella reacted when his name was said the last time they spoke. “Yes he is, listen James he’s not who he use to be” The older man spoke warning James and he nodded. “Gabriella mentioned it briefly but i never knew who she was talking about.”

James let silence fill the room for awhile before turning towards the man next to him. “I always hoped you weren’t actually dead, call it instinct or whatever but i knew you couldn’t be dead. Gabriella shut down after the explosion for months until she turned 18 the suddenly wanted to join the military. I only joined so that she wouldn’t get herself killed, needed someone to keep her steady.” James paused for a second before sighing “I’m not mad that you kept it a secret, although I’m upset about it but I understand.”  

  
Jack was the first one to stand up following James, and James was the first to pull his father into a hug resting his head on Jack’s shoulder basking in the silence that filled the room. He was grateful his father was back in his life but worried about Gabriella.   


End file.
